


Precarious

by JadenPrinceton



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Baisemain, Basorexia, Cataglottism, Cheiloproclitic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenPrinceton/pseuds/JadenPrinceton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get too quiet, repressed urges arise and rarely,  the chance to fulfill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precarious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on Tumblr via a given fic meme. Given keywords used to create this fic are under the additional tags.

It was a slow day. No sign of any potential clients, nor demons or Tae to bring by a scoop. Not even Gouto was in sight. Narumi shuffled some papers around until it revealed a small plate with a stack of three pieces of toast.

It was breakfast time and he wondered where Raidou was. It was rare for him to leave the agency unless it was for work. Narumi put his feet up on the corner of his desk and reclined his chair.

The fact that his mind wasn’t cluttered with other peoples’ problems made his mind vulnerable to all types of thoughts. There wasn’t much going on in his mind except remembering to chew his toast well, at least until Raidou walked in through the door, which surprised him enough to knock his own feet off the desk.

He looked toward the door and down to Raidous’ feet. No sign of Gouto it seems.

“Hey kiddo, where you been?” asked Narumi as he kept working at his plate of toast.

“School.”

Right. Raidou does go to school. Narumi tends to forget this a lot.

“You’re out earlier than usual. Something happen?”

“No” said Raidou as he took off his cloak and uniform blazer, leaving only a collared white shirt. It was unusual for him to do this, but it was pretty hot and a long heavy cloak sure wasn’t going to make it any less hot.

Raidou took a seat a few feet away from the desk and picked up a newspaper. Narumi knew Raidou wasn't much of a talker, but his lack of words sure could annoy him sometimes.

He was a good kid though and always did what he was asked to do.

The lack of noise started up Narumi’s mind again. He took a quick glance over to see if Raidou was still reading. Of course, he was. Except something was different, his mouth was moving. It was a rare sight to see much of that happen.

So rare in fact, that it made Narumi do more than just look at him, he stared. How he hoped sound would come out. However, that wasn’t all he noticed. He saw Raidous nice pink lips. It was a feature that stood out the most on his pale face.

Due to the heat, his face was slightly tinted red and he often wiped his brow with the back of his hand to avoid sweat going into his eyes. This meant nothing to Narumi though, he was more intrigued by the movement of his lips and the small pants that would come out as if he had started to become fatigues by the heat.

This alone already made Narumi full of desire to walk over and give him a kiss. Who would know aside from Raidou and himself? No one was around, it was painfully quiet, it was the perfect chance.

Narumi calmly and quietly got out of his seat and walked over to Raidou. The wooden floor slightly creaking louder and louder as he got closer to him. Raidou did not budge until he felt Narumis’ presence and looked up to him as he slowly put his paper down.

Narumi lightly took hold of Raidous’ hand and caressed it before he leaned in slightly to peck his hand with his lips. It was so quiet that he could even hear Raidou slightly react to the action. Narumi looked up at him with an intense face. Raidou, still a little shocked, blinked a few times before realizing just it was that Narumi wanted.

The heat between them began to get unbearable.

Narumi leaned in slowly and began to kiss Raidous’ neck until he finally reached his lips and pressed his mouth onto them, using his tongue to beg for entry into the others mouth.

Raidou complied and began to instantly feel the warmth of both of their mouths. He could even taste the saliva, which had an odd taste of butter from Narumi’s morning toast.


End file.
